Project Summary: There are critical periods in growth and development where ?programming? of fixed future capacity takes place impacting long-term health. Early life factors may play a role in successful aging via the vascular system since subclinical changes in vascular structure and function occur early in the aging process, contributing to sub- clinical changes in cognition and physical functioning. Understanding the role of these early life factors in the maintenance of physical and cognitive function is of critical importance for identifying the ideal path to successful aging. The 3 studies included in this proposal (Bogalusa Heart Study [BHS, Louisiana], NHLBI Growth and Health Study [NGHS, Ohio], Princeton Lipid Research Study [PLRS, Ohio]) enrolled black and white children and adolescents who have continued follow for up for more than 40 years. Each cohort has had multiple sub-studies over the years and these valuable, under-utilized resources (data and bio-specimens) require infrastructure development to efficiently leverage NIH investment and advance aging sciences through the interdisciplinary use of life-course data, prospectively collected over more than 4 decades. Our long-term goal is to understand the childhood, adolescent, and young adult influences on the aging process. The overall objective of this proposal is to develop and enhance a novel research infrastructure that will advance the science of aging in the area of early life and childhood protective factors that contribute to ?successful? aging. Specifically, in the R21 phase, we will catalog and consolidate biorepositories, create clear and detailed documentation for each cohort and build comprehensive harmonized data files across the 3 cohorts. These activities will uniquely position the cohorts to provide life-course assessments of pathways between childhood health and lifestyle factors and intermediate markers of target organ damage in the aging process. In the R33 phase, we will demonstrate the feasibility of remote measurement methods by conducting telephone interviews to assess chronic conditions, mobility, physical and cognitive function, social support and quality of life, and assess physical risk factor data using mailed sample collection kits for saliva and stool as well as mobile assessments of HR, ECG, BP, PWV, and oxygen saturation. Epidemiologic validity for future aging studies will be enhanced by testing methods for assessing aging-related outcomes with remote contact and mobile technologies, enabling the future participation of cohort members who have moved away from their childhood hometowns. The investigative team proposed is multidisciplinary, with expertise in pediatrics, cardiology, internal medicine, neurology, epidemiology and biostatistics. Ultimately, this application proposes to enhance a unique scientific resource that will facilitate valid life-course approaches to define the ideal path to successful aging, leveraging decades of NIH investment.